Splinters of a Broken Mirror
by Brunhylde
Summary: TRADUCTION de Lillielle. AU. Harry souffre d'un Trouble de Dissociation de l'Identité. Harry n'a que 8 ans lorsque sa famille décide de l'abandonner. Perdu et désorienté , il n'a nulle part ou aller...ou pas ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Je vous propose la traduction d'une fic de Lillielle. J'ai son accord pour cette traduc' bien évidemment ^^ Donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et les personnages d'Harry Potter non plus, eux, appartiennent à JK Rowling, notre déesse à tous XD Bon je suis une vraie daube en résumé...Alors je vais tenter de vous en faire un parce que je vous aime bien XD Dans cette fic, Harry souffre de trouble dissociatif de l'identité (oui, je vous vois aller chercher sur google ! XD) en partie à cause de l'horcruxe et en partie à cause...d'autre chose...(pour savoir, il faut lire huhu XD). L'auteure a une fic plus longue (Shattered, que je n'ai pour le moment pas prévu de traduire) où Harry a la même maladie avec les même "alter-ego" sauf qu'il est plus âgé. Ici, il est âgé de 8 ans =).

Cette fic est classée M, c'est pas pour rien mention d'abus et de viol (je me permet de rajouter que ces sujets ne sont pas des plaisanteries et qu'il faut les prendre au sérieux, si vous connaissez quelqu'un dans cette situation aidez-le ou la du mieux que vous pouvez) !

C'est ma première traduction donc si vous avez des suggestion, je suis preneuse ^^

Pour ceux qui lisent "Panser les plaies", je vais continuer d'updater régulièrement et ma première fic restera ma principale pour le moment mais je compte publier ici aussi souvent que possible !

Voilà, je vous laisse lire !

Splinters of a Broken Mirror- Eclats de Miroir Brisé.

Chapitre 1

Rétrospectivement, Harry supposait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû douter de la parole d'Oncle Vernon. L'homme lui avait-il déjà menti auparavant ? Il avait toujours respecté ses promesses de punitions, et peu importait à quel point elles étaient sévères, et Tante Pétunia n'était jamais , un air suffisant passait sur ses traits tirés et chevalins et Harry devait toujours se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter de lui crier dessus. Ça n'aurait apporté rien de bon.

Jay n'était pas d'accord mais Jay était têtu et téméraire. Et il voulait qu'Harry ait des problèmes. Parfois, Harry pouvait l'entendre se moquer de lui à l'intérieur lorsque l'Oncle Vernon lui criait après ou attrapait son bras si fort que des bleus étaient imprimés sur sa peau, c'était des ombres violettes qui ressemblaient à des plumes. Ou alors, il avait l'habitude de disparaître, et lorsqu'il revenait, son corps était douloureux et il avait de nouveaux hématome et des marques à ajouter à sa misérable collection.

Donc quand l'Oncle Vernon avait dit à Harry qu'il le laisserait au supermarché s'il ne se dépêchait pas, Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il fallait l'écouter. Il avait essayé de son mieux, il avait vraiment essayé mais il se sentait juste tellement _fatigué_. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se mouvoir correctement, notamment avec l'élancement au niveau de ses tempes qui s'intensifiait à chacun de ses pas. Etait-il étonné que sa famille ait décidé de l'abandonner là, laissant derrière eux un nuage de fumée bleue ? Bien sûr que non.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, même Tom avait pensé qu'ils reviendraient pour lui. C'était une stratégie d'intimidation efficace mais ce n'était probablement que cela ? Mais une nouvelle heure s'écoula (et les passants commençaient à le gratifier de regards inquiets), Tom devait bien admettre que cette fois, il semblait que les Dursley avaient décidé de les abandonner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Se murmura Harry. Le vent s'était levé et le faisait frissonner. Il portait seulement le vieux jean de Dudley et un sweatshirt très abîmé. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être dehors aussi longtemps. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les accompagner au supermarché. Est-ce qu'Oncle Vernon avait prévu de le laisser là dès le départ ? La sensation de malaise dans son ventre lui indiquait que c'était plus que plausible.

Un problème à la fois. Il fallait qu'ils partent du supermarché. La maison des Dursley était environ à quinze miles d'ici, c'était donc hors de question, mais s'ils ne quittaient pas les environs du magasin bientôt, il était certain que quelqu'un finirait par appeler la police, trop inquiet pour « le petit garçon perdu ». Oncle Vernon le lui avait bien fait rentrer dans la tête. Ne jamais se rendre aux authorités.

Jay était une véritable brute idiote, mais il savait comment agir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il se promenait sur la route avec les mains dans les poches, ressemblant pour tout le monde à un garçon qui rentrait tout droit chez lui. Une femme qui conduisait le regarda brièvement mais il lui adresse un sourire en coin et elle continua son chemin.

_Y a rien à voir_, sourit Jay à lui-même. Malgré la bravade, il était toutefois amèrement conscient que tout ça allait probablement aboutir sur rien de bon. Le corps n'avait que huit ans. Ils ne possédaient rien à part une très vieille montre-bracelet, une poignée de vêtements de rechange qu'ils avaient grappillé dans les caniveaux et un bout de chewing-gum qu'une dame du parking leur avait donné. Et ils n'avaient absolument aucun endroit où aller.

_Un foyer peut-être ? _Tenta Blue. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Jay aurait tout de suite catalogué la proposition comme stupide. Mais comme il s'agissait de sa jumelle, tout ce qu'il dit était un gentil « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ». Blue s'était fait crié dessus beaucoup trop de fois. Habituellement par Vernon, mais il arrivait parfois à Pétunia de s'y mettre aussi.

_Pourquoi pas ? _Insista Tom . Jay roula des yeux en traversant la rue en petites foulées même si cela était un peu trop poussif. Leur dos n'arrêtait pas de piquer d'une manière fort douloureuse qui les inquiétait tous.

_Vraiment ? Tu veux aller dans un foyer ? Ils vont appeler les flics et on va retourner directement à la case départ !_ Répliqua furieusement Jay. _Tu veux vraiment y retouner ? Se faire frapper ? Se faire bai-_

_La ferme, Jay_, répondit Tom sur un ton glacial. Il y avait quelques moments de silence pénible dans leur tête. Jay mordit sa lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé aller aussi loin. Il savait à quel point le sujet sur ce qu'avait fait les Dursley était douloureux. Mais c'était tellement _agaçant_.

Il regarda aux alentours. Il avait continué de marcher, oublieux, alors qu'il était préoccupé par leur agitation interne, et maintenant il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La seule indication dans la rue dépouillée était accrochée de travers sur un poteau cassé, on y lisait Impasse du Tisseur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Traduction de Lillielle, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, Harry Potter non plus. Seule la traduction est à moi.- Merci pour vos reviews/follow/mise en favori, ça me touche beaucoup :)

Enjoy !

Chapitre 2

Alors qu'ils regardaient le panneau qui pendait, un vent plus fort s'éleva, traversant leurs vêtements et les faisant frissonner encore plus. Impasse du Tisseur. Même Tom ne savait pas où c'était. Pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se trouver au Pays de Galles. A l'intérieur, Blue n'arrêtait pas de pousser des gémissements étouffés et ça donnait envie à Tom de la gifler. Malgré tout, il se contint. Ça ne ferait rien avancer.

Il y avait un vieux petit parc tout au bout de la rue, alors Jay traça la route prudemment jusque là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se blottir dans un buisson ou un arbre pour la nuit, rester hors de vue, et demain matin, ils devraient avoir une meilleure idée de quoi faire.

Ou en tout cas, c'était le plan jusqu'à un homme au visage pâle et portant une espèce de manteau noir extravant sur ses épaules (comme si Halloween était aussi proche que ça!) sortit de l'ombre et s'enquit de la voix la plus froide qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu, où ils pensaient aller.

« A la maison » Mentit Jay, il renforça son air téméraire par un ricanement hésitant. Il se brisa en morceaux lorsque l'homme éclata seulement de rire.

« Je connais chaque personne vivant dans cette rue » Répliqua l'homme avec un ricanement qui provoque la honte de Jay. « Et toi, petit garçon, tu n'en fais pas parti ».

« Je ne vie pas _dans_ cette rue, »rétorqua Jay avec une patience exagérée. L'appréhension enserra sa colonne vertébrale avec des doigts glacés. Et si cet homme était l'un des pervers dont Tante Pétunia lui parlait toujours ? Les kidnappeurs vous enlèvent et après on ne vous revoit plus jamais, à part dans les journaux en tant que personne disparue ou encore en tant que cadavre mutilé ? « J'essayais juste un nouveau raccourci. C'est tout. »

« Oh ? Dans ce cas dans quelle rue vis-tu ? » demanda l'homme. L'esprit de Jay était vide. A l'intérieur, la peur presque incohérente de Blue et Monstre n'était d'aucune aide. Même Tom était perdu.

« Je ne dis pas ça aux étrangers, »Déclara finalement Jay. Il se sentait survolté, comme si on lui avait fait une injection d'adrénaline pure. Il n'aimait pas cet homme du tout, cet homme étrange avec des cheveux noirs graisseux, et qui portait une cape comme si c'était normal. C'était bizarre, c'est ce que c'était et ils _savaient_ que c'était bizarre.

« Bien sûr ,»l'homme se retint de justesse de ne pas rouler des yeux. « Ne me laisse pas t'en empêcher. Cette rue est dangereuse la nuit, alors s'il arrivait que...tu perdes ton chemin, ma maison est celle qui fait le coin »il montra celle qui avait l'air la plus misérable du quartier, une bicoque à étage avec de la peinture noire craquelée et un volet cassé à une fenêtre. Et sur ce, il était parti.

« L'enfoiré, »Murmura Jay à lui-même tout en accélérant. C'était pas passé loin, et il pouvait sentir les effets des battements rapides de son cœur, sans parler de la sensation moite de la sueur froide qui coulait entre ses omoplates. Il avait l'impression que l'homme était encore là, l'observant, et il ne voulait pas qu'il voit où ils allaient.

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi_, dit Tom, presque sombrement, dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas semblé aussi _mauvais_. Mais il n'était pas un homme avec qui ils souhaitaient faire plus ample connaissance. De plus, il semblait étrangement familier à Tom, et il avait besoin d'un espace privé afin de réfléchir à ça. Est-ce qu'il l'avait connu avant ? Quand il était encore une partie de Lord Voldemort ?

Jay traversa directement le parc et fit demi-tour pour atteindre un grand tas de buissons. Ils paraissaient à moitié morts dans le crépuscule qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, mais les mendiants ne pouvaient pas faire la fine bouche. Il tira son sweatshirt au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger et alla directement au milieu, retenant sa respiration lorsqu'une branche particulièrement pointue s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.

« Fait chier, » siffla-t-il tout haut tout en assassinant la branche des yeux, comme si sa colère était suffisante pour la faire brûler.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, ou alors ils se seraient retrouvé au milieu d'un incendie presque gai de flammes rouges et oranges.

En dehors de leur petite cachette, ils pouvaient maintenant entendre les habitants de la nuit de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et alors Harry comprit pourquoi l'homme en noir les avait averti. C'était comme si la rue était pleine d'ivrognes. Des ivrognes violents. Comme Oncle Vernon dans ses pires moments. Harry se blottit le plus possible dans les buissons, le sentiment de peur et le froid dans son corps brisé provoquaient tout un tas de gros frissons. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu quand il s'était réveillé ce matin au bruit de la Tante Pétunia qui frappait fort à sa porte. C'était presque comme dans un rêve.

Peut-être...Peut-être que _c'était_ un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit le cas et que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se retrouverait sur le lit nu qui était dans le placard sous l'escalier, et Tante Pétunia l'appellerait pour qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner, et vite.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ça ne l'était jamais, pour Harry.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre engouement pour cette fic, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma traduc' vous plaise =) Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas !

Je vais éclaircir un petit point avant que vous lisiez. Les alter-ego d'Harry sont nombreux (dans Shattered, il y en a plus que dans Splinters) et ils ne sont pas tous apparu, par exemple dans ce chapitre-ci, vous allez en rencontrer un nouveau. Je ne sais pas si l'auteure compte faire intervenir tous ceux de Shattered ou si elle va en créer de nouveaux donc ce sera la surprise ^^ !

/!\ Fiction classée M pour une raison /!\

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 3

Harry avait fini par s'endormir, mais c'était une somnolence légère, facilement brisée pour le plus petit bruit, et il y en avait des tas. Si on en jugeait par les cris rauques et les respirations ronflantes émis par les misérables fréquentations qui marchaient juste en dehors de leurs buissons, ce parc semblait être le lieu où tous les poivrots d'Angleterre s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Au moins, ils semblaient tous éviter leur buisson, probablement à cause des épines. Jay avait déjà eu plusieurs affrontements avec des endroits méchamment piquants, et du sang tâchait leur t-shirt en plusieurs auréoles rouges.

En tout cas, une nuit particulièrement agitée se présentait à eux, et Tom allait abandonner et les conduire à la maison de l'homme étrange lorsqu'un individu avec un manteau en lambeaux et des cheveux fous et gris, manqua de tomber sur eux. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry avant que quiconque puisse l'étouffer, et l'homme pointa son regard droit sur eux au travers des branches épineuses, un air bizarre gagnant ses yeux rouges menaçant.

C'était un regard dont Tom se souvenait, aussi bien de son passé en tant que Voldemort que de la télévision, et c'était un regard qui leur disait qu'il fallait qu'ils se barrent d'ici en vitesse.

_Jay_, murmura-t-il rudement à l'intérieur. L'homme s'était remis sur ses pieds et essayait de garder l'équilibre tout en retirant les épines qui s'étaient prises dans ses vêtements, mais il ne resterait pas ici longtemps. « Jay, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

_D'accord,_ grommela Jay en planta ses talons dans la terre, prêt à détaler aussi vite que le corps le permettait. _Mais il s'avère que nous sommes passé de la poêle à frire, directement au feu et c'est ta putain de faute._

_Très bien, _murmura Tom, et Jay les fit sortir des buissons, ignorant les petits élancements dû aux épines qui égratignaient leur peau. L'une fit une écorchure dangereusement proche de son œil, il grimaça et mordilla fort sa lèvre inférieure.

_« Hey, ne t'enfuis pas ! » cria l'homme après lui, tout en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce que Jay puisse sentir son haleine alcoolisée. Mais Jay s'en alla, traversant en courant le parc sombre baigné dans le brouillard, jusqu'à la maison qui faisait le coin._

Il y avait un genre de porche devant, encombré par Dieu savait quoi, et Jay fonça droit dans une lourde boîte qui sentait le moisi, il rebondit dessus et atterrit durement sur les fesses. Il murmura plusieurs jurons grossiers et créatifs lorsqu'il vit un léger raie de lumière filtrer au travers de la fenêtre de l'étage.

_Merde_, pensa Jay . S'il n'avait pas fait assez de bruit pour réveiller tout le quartier, il aurait pu se réfugier dans un coin du porche jusqu'à l'aube. Mais bien sûr, maintenant, c'était totalement hors de question.

En effet, seulement quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'homme aux cheveux graisseux se tenait là. Il avait un rictus légèrement amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le garçon tremblotant âgé de huit ans .

« Perdu ? » murmura l'homme sardoniquement. Jay mordit sa lèvre plus fort, se convaincant de ne pas lui dire d'aller voir là où le soleil ne brille pas. En un clin d'oeil, Tom refit surface de force, essayant de paraître le plus âgé possible.

« Vous pouvez dire ça, Monsieur »dit-il sur un ton où perçait une légère dérision. « Si je pouvais rester ici pour le reste de la nuit, ce serait vraiment bien. »

« Je n'aurais pas fait cette proposition plus tôt si je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y tenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire, »rétorqua l'homme tout en ouvrant la porte plus largement. «Entre. Tu peux te nettoyer juste au fond du couloir là-bas. »

Tom acquiesça, reconnaissant et contourna l'homme en entrant. Aussi proche, il sentit plusieurs épices intrigantes et la même odeur de moisi qui envahissait le porche. C'était comme si l'homme lui-même avait été stocké là depuis longtemps.

Le couloir avait seulement une ampoule nue pour l'éclairer, c'est pour cela que Tom trébucha plusieurs fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain au bout. Il examina son visage dans le mirroir fêlé. Ils avaient une mine affreuse. Les cheveux ébouriffés et plein de feuilles et d'autres détritus, les yeux effrayés et gonflés par la privation de sommeil et les larmes, les égratignures d'épines gonglées étaient rouges et dont du sang suintait encore. C'était un miracle que l'homme n'ait pas décidé de rétracter son offre !

_Il y aurait besoin d'une touche féminine_, déclara Kitten*et fit surface délicatement, elle regarda attentivement leur apparence avec un dégoût muet tout en y remédiant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à l'aide d'un gant de toilette, d'une bonne quantité de savon et un usage intensif du lavabo. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes mais finalement, ils étaient à peu près présentables. Elle avait même réussi à faire partir les pires tâches en les tamponnant, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de recoudre le trou à l'ourlet.

« Merci, » murmura tout haut Tom alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle. Kitten acquiesça et retourna dans son coin à l'intérieur. Tom soupira. Elle était une fille tellement susceptible...

L'homme attendait au bout du couloir. Apparemment, il avait seulement bougé pour fermer la porte et s'était adossé contre elle, il avait l'air strict et austère dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre noirs.

« Mieux, » approuva l'homme avec un signe de tête. « Maintenant. Mon nom est Severus Rogue. Quel est le tien ? »

Tom se figea, le nom déclencha une alarme dans sa tête. Severus Rogue...Rogue...Où avait-il pu entendre ce nom auparavant ? Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu.

_Mangemort._

« Tom, Monsieur, » lâcha-t-il. Il pensa qu'il avait aperçu un muscle se contracté sur le front de l'homme, mais Tom était un nom assez commun, après tout. Ça très bien ne pas avoir de rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je préfère ne pas vous dire mon nom de famille, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

La bouche de Rogue se tordit, mais d'humour ou de colère, Tom n'aurait su dire.

« Très bien, Tom, »répondit-il. « Il y a une chambre d'ami en face des toilettes. La cuisine est à ma gauche. Si tu as faim, je te demanderai de te faire un sandwich ou quelque chose de ce style. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire main basse sur tout ce que tu trouves précieux car tu n'aimeras pas ma réaction. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je retourne me coucher. »

Et sur ce, Severus Rogue retourna au premier étage, laissant derrière lui un garçon complètement abasourdi dans son entrée.

/

*Kitten signifie chaton, j'ai décidé de laisser ce "prénom" en anglais pour des raisons esthétiques, si vous voulez que je le mette en français, dites-le moi ^^

A très vite \o


End file.
